


Chocolate Turtle

by iceinmyveins



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceinmyveins/pseuds/iceinmyveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley should have listened to Hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fun

“This is not a good idea,” Hope sighs, though she knows nothing she says will be able to convince Kelley otherwise. She really hates when the younger woman gets caught up in one of her brilliant ideas because Kelley inevitably sucks her into it. She regrets it every single time and she always promises herself that she’ll never help the defender again, but somehow she always finds herself in this same situation wondering why Kelley has so much power over her.

It’s ridiculous and so is Kelley’s idea.

“Yes it is. It’s brilliant. I mean just think about it, it’s perfect. I have a feeling it’ll work out,” Kelley insists, trying to convince the dark haired beauty to help her. She knows all she has to do is give Hope the look, but since she knows her plan is brilliant, she refrains. Kelley knows Hope can see it too.

“No, I’m not getting involved. Do you remember what happened last time you had this feeling? How’d that work out?” Hope argues, glaring at Kelley.

“Okay, so I was wrong about that, but not this time! I’m positive that I’m right and this will work. So just help me,” Kelley begs, slightly protruding her bottom lip in a pout. It’s a dirty move, but she doesn’t care. She needs Hope’s help.

Looking away, Hope tries to stand her ground. She knows what her girlfriend is doing and she’s determined to not give in, “I said no. We are not playing cupid again. Kling and Moe still haven’t forgiven us!”

“In my defense, they spend a lot of time together and are really close! But that’s not the point, I’m sure that this will work. This is completely different. Tell me you don’t see how Tobin and Christen look at each other when they don’t think anyone is watching. They shamelessly flirt with each other all the damn time!” Kelley says, trying to prove her point.

“Yeah, I see it, but that doesn’t mean we have to do anything about it. They’re both grown women, they can do what they want. They don’t need our help and they might not want it either. Just let them figure it out, Kell,” Hope reasons.

“I have. It’s been like this for months! I can’t take it anymore. It’s like they’re playing a cat and mouse game. I wish they’d just get together already. I mean how cool with that be? Two of my best friends dating each other? Plus they’d be hot,” Kelley smirks.

Rolling her eyes, the goalkeeper remarks, “Maybe they’re doing it on their own time. Not everyone is as forward as you. Just leave them alone.”

“But all we need to do is give them a little push and boom we have a third couple on the team! We can finally double date with someone other than Ash and Ali! Or we could triple date! How cool would that be?” Kelley exclaims excitedly at the prospect.

“Woah, babe, calm down. We can do all that if and when they get together, but until then just stay out of it. Do. Not. Get. Involved,” Hope warns, punctuating every word while holding Kelley’s shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

“But-”

“No,” Hope cuts her off immediately. “You are not a matchmaker.”

“Fine,” Kelley huffs and Hope can feel her shoulders sag in deflation.

“Good girl,” Hope says, giving her a small kiss.

Kelley lets the subject go, pushing the idea into a separate compartment for later use if necessary. She figures she’ll give Tobin and Christen another month to figure things out on their own before she steps in. If they aren’t together by the next camp, she’s going to have to meddle with or without Hope’s help.

 

~

 

_You’ve got to be kidding me._ Kelley groans from her seat at the dinner table slumping back into her chair. She’s barely touched her food, focusing more on the pair sitting across the room than filling her stomach. Her noise of discontentment is loud enough to draw the attention of her girlfriend and the rest of her teammates at the table.

“Are you okay, Kell?” Hope asks worriedly when she sees that Kelley’s plate has barely been touched.

“Yeah, aren’t you hungry?” Ashlyn questions.

“What’s wrong?” Alex inquires.

The rest of the girls mumble similar sentiments as they observe the freckled girl.

“How have they still not done anything?” Kelley questions exasperatedly.

Hope immediately rolls her eyes because she knows exactly what her girlfriend is referring to, but the other girls are confused.

“What are you talking about? Who?” Meghan questions, hoping Kelley will elaborate.

“Kelley, I told you to leave them alone,” Hope scolds sternly.

Turning to Hope, Kelley says, “I know. I did. I gave them a month and they’re still doing that limbo friend zone shit. We need to do something.”

“Wait, who?” Meghan tries to interject again.

“No we don’t. Let them do their own thing. What if they don’t want to be in a relationship yet? Maybe they’re fine with whatever they are,” Hope fires back at her girlfriend, ignoring Kling.

“Pfft, please. They’re so obviously into each other. They both want each other so bad, they probably just don’t know how to approach it. I mean have you seen them?” Kelley argues.

She is not losing this round. She doesn’t need Hope’s help if she can get the rest of the girls in on it.

“WHO?” Kling shouts over them and it’s loud enough that the entire room falls silent and turns to stare at the tiny defender. She shrinks into her seat sheepishly, but once everyone goes back to whatever they were doing she looks pointedly at the bickering couple, “Who are you guys talking about?”

Before Kelley can respond, Hope answers, “No one. Don’t worry about it.” She glares at Kelley daring her to say anything. She knows her girlfriend meddling is bad enough, she doesn’t need the rest of the team joining in on this plan too.

Kelley, ever the defiant rebel, replies anyway, “Tobin and Christen.”

“Kelley! I told you to leave it alone!” Hope reprimands.

“So I’m not the only one who sees it? Jeez, it’s so frustrating seeing them flirt but not doing anything about it,” Alex says, relieved that she can discuss her best friend’s love life with someone else.

“Oh thank the Lord! I thought I was the only one that wanted to just smash their faces together and make them kiss,” Julie adds. “It’s been months for crying out loud!”

“See! I told you!” Kelley turns to Hope. “I’m not the only one. I was right!”

“Yeah, they’re so obvious and this time Kelley is right,” Meghan chuckles because she’s been on the receiving end of Kelley’s matchmaking tendencies.

“Great, now everyone can help me!” Kelley celebrates because she’s going to get her friends together by the end of the week.

“I’m in,” Alex nods because she knows that Tobin’s been been really happy lately and playing even better and she suspects that a certain dark-haired forward is the reason behind it.

“Me too,” Ash grins. There is a collective chorus of nods that bring a mischievous smile to Kelley’s face and she turns to the only person who hasn’t agreed.

“So?” Kelley raises her eyebrows in a sort of challenge.

“What if they just want some privacy? Maybe they’re waiting to tell us or are scared or something,” Hope tries one last time.

“No, they aren’t and this will work, I can feel it. My gut is telling me this will work,” Kelley tells her confidently.

“Okay, but if this blows up in your faces I reserve the right to say I told you so,” Hope relents, but she knows that this won’t. She’s not blind, but it doesn’t mean she thinks that meddling is a good idea.

“Yay! Operation Chocolate Turtle is a go,” Kelley fistpumps.

“Chocolate Turtle?” Hope questions. “Why?”

“Chocolate is Christen because it starts with a C and Turtle is Tobin because it starts with a T,” Kelley explains in a ‘duh’ tone.

“That’s awful. Why Turtle?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, would you rather have it be called Chocolate Truffle or Chocolate Thunder instead?” Kelley says sarcastically.

Hope raises her hands in surrender, “Okay, fine. Chocolate Turtle it is. Still dumb, but you’re the captain.”

“Good, now moving on. This is going to require stealth, intense planning, and perfect execution, which means we need everyone in on it. So we need to recruit the entire team, except for Chocolate Turtle themselves obviously, and have a meeting to discuss our course of action. So let’s divide and conquer. They’ll probably go do something together tonight so we can all meet in my room. Alex and Ash you get Lindsey, Moe, Mal, and Sam. Kling and Ali you get Broon, Whitney, Jaelene and HAO. Hope and I will get Crystal, Emily, Carli, and Alyssa. Everyone clear?”

A simultaneous nodding of heads is her response. Satisfied, Kelley slaps the table lightly, “Okay, break!”

It’s actually a lot easier than what Kelley planned because as soon as she says that Hope taps her on the shoulder and points toward the door. Tobin and Christen are walking out of it together, laughing at something unbeknownst to the rest of them.

“Or we could just have the meeting now,” Kelley says. After waiting five minutes to make sure they aren’t coming back, Kelley gets up and runs to the doorway to double check. She pulls the door-stopper out and makes sure the door is locked.

The slam of the door is a great attention grabber and Kelley smiles.

“Oh my God,” Hope groans because she knows that her girlfriend is going to be over the top and theatrical about this.

“My fellow teammates and staff, it has come to my attention, and I am sure all of yours as well, that a few of our own are very much in like with each other. And when I say like, I mean like-like. I’m sure you’ve picked up on it the last couple of months and I tried to let it go because I really had faith that they would figure it out, but it turns out our friends are a bit slow,” Kelley pauses and turns to the table she was previously sitting at, “Hey, that’s why Turtle works, they’re slow!”

Hope shakes her head and puts her face in her hands. She already regrets agreeing to this.

“Anyway, back to what I was saying. They’re slow and I’m sick of it. So we are going to get Tobin and Christen together. We’re calling it Operation Chocolate Turtle. We’re just going to give them a little push in the right direction,” Kelley informs the room.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Becky, ever the voice of reason, asks. “What if they don’t want a relationship? Or maybe they’re already together.”

“No, I know them, they’re both still dancing around their feelings. Have you seen how obnoxiously apparent they are?” Kelley scrunches up her face.

“I guess, but still maybe we should just stay out of it,” Becky says and Hope loves her for it. At least someone agrees with her.

“No, trust me. They’ll appreciate this. A few years from now when they get married, they’ll thank us for this,” Kelley says confidently.

“How exactly do you plan on getting them together?” Carli speaks up.

“Well plan A. Lock them in a room together and make them talk about it,” Kelley tells her.

“Well what if they don’t admit it?” Crystal pipes up.

“Then we’ll try something else. For now, we need to talk to them individually to get them to confess that they like each other. I’ll take Christen. Alex you take Tobin. Everyone else, act normal and we’ll meet again when Alex and I have gotten our information, capiche?”

The team shouts their agreements and the meeting is adjourned.

Phase I of Operation Chocolate Turtle is in motion.

 

~

 

Kelley and Alex have to wait until the next day because Tobin and Christen disappear somewhere together for the rest of the evening. After breakfast, Kelley corners Christen in the lobby and grabs her wrist. She drags the forward to her room and pushes her onto the edge of the bed. Kelley paces in front of her for a moment before sitting in the chair and just staring at Christen.

“What’s up Kell? You’re being weird,” Christen treads lightly.

“Oh, nothing, just thought we should have a little girl talk. I feel like we never hang out anymore,” Kelley says, trying to be nonchalant.

“We literally just hung out for 2 hours a few days ago and talked about everything. What are you talking about?”

“Not everything. We talked about my love life. We didn’t talk about your’s,” Kelley wiggles her eyebrows.

“Oh, um. Probably because it’s nonexistent?” Christen licks her lips, looking away. She understands what this is about now and she’s trying to devise the best escape route possible to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

“I don’t think it is thought. I think you have a crush,” Kelley smirks.

“Why would you say that?” Christen asks even though she knows the answer. Her eyes keep flickering to the door, contemplating whether or not she should try and make a run for it.

“Don’t even think about it. I’m faster, I will catch you,” Kelley warns, glaring at her friend.

“What do you want from me, Kelley?” Christen asks, throwing her arms up.

“I want to hear you say it,” Kelley says.

“Say what?” Christen plays dumb, but she knows what Kelley wants.

“You know. Say it. We can wait here all day if we have to, I have time,” Kelley tells her, leaning back in the chair and crossing her arms.

Christen sighs, knowing Kelley isn’t bluffing. The girl is too stubborn for her own good.

“Fine, I like Tobin,” Christen cringes at how much of a schoolgirl she sounds like. She feels like she’s a preteen being forced to talk about her first crush with her mom.

Kelley’s smug smile is blinding and she jumps up tackling Christen in a hug, “YES! I KNEW IT!”

Untangling herself from Christen, Kelley stands in front of her, still smiling, “Oh my gosh, you guys are so cute. Why are you not together yet?

“We are,” Christen pauses, trying to figure out how to explain the situation to Kelley, “just taking it slow. It’s scary. We’re teammates, it’s a risk. You should know, you’re doing it right now.”

“I get that, I really do. But I’ve seen how you two interact. You’re good together. You’re good for each other. And you guys could compete with Ash and Ali for second hottest couple on the team,” Kelley teases.

“Excuse you, we’d be number one. You and Hope would fall to second,” Christen scoffs.

“Sure honey, you believe whatever you want,” Kelley comforts mockingly. “But seriously, why don’t you guys just give it a try? The entire team supports it. We’re all rooting for you.”

“Wait, is this another one of your plans? Oh my God, did you get the whole team in on it? Kelley!” Christen panics.

She’s knows her teammates have her best interest at heart, but she isn’t exactly comfortable with everyone knowing her business. Having all the extra opinions and pressure was not something she needed added to the already delicate situation. There were so many things that could go wrong and it would be a pain to deal with professionally and personally. Dating a teammate was serious and the repercussion of an unsuccessful attempt would affect them all.

“Of course. We’re sick of seeing you two flirt and casting longing glances, but not doing anything about it. We decided you needed help.”

“Ugh, Kelley! This is ridiculous,” Christen shakes her head. Her friend really doesn’t get what she’s trying to say.

“No, it’s not. We’re looking out for you. We just want you guys to be happy. Alex is probably talking to Tobin right now about the same thing. I bet anything she likes you too,” Kelley says encouragingly.

“Kelley I al-” Christen starts.

“And once we get that confirmation, you guys can talk about it and hopefully finally become a real couple. Jesus, you guys have taken forever.”

“Kelley, I appreciate this, but it’s really not necessary. Tobin and I are fine with how we are right now. Really, we don’t need help,” Christen tells her.

“Obviously you do since you’re just now telling me you like her and you guys have been doing this weird flirting thing for months. Like are you guys fuck buddies or something? I mean the sexual tension is really thick whenever you two are near each other,” Kelley states.

“Oh my, NO! We aren’t fuck buddies, Kelley seriously please just stop and tell the rest of the team to stop too. Call off whatever the rest of your plan is. Trust me it’s unnecessary,” Christen says, trying to convey how much she means it.

“Okay, okay. We won’t do anything else. But you guys better hurry up, I want to be an aunt and I’m not getting any younger,” Kelley replies.

“Then you better ask Erin to make you one,” Christen retorts.

“Tempting but I was thinking more of a Heath-Press baby, or Press-Heath, whichever you guys prefer,” Kelley chuckles.

“You need to slow your roll. Seriously, promise me you won’t do anything else,” Christen looks her dead in the eyes.

“Yeah, I won’t,” Kelley mumbles unconvincingly. “I won’t!” She adds when Christen gives her a look. She’s thankful that her crossed toes are safely hidden from Christen’s sight in her shoes.

“Thank you,” Christen sighs of relief.

 

~

 

In the empty dining room downstairs, two friends sit in a similar conversation as the one six stories up.

“I can’t believe you haven’t even told me you liked her. I thought we were best friends!” Alex pouts.

“Lex, I’m sorry, okay? I just, I wasn’t even sure what was going on. I couldn’t even comprehend my own feelings much less explain them to someone else. And you found out anyway, so it doesn’t matter. I’m sure the whole team has picked up on it,” Tobin says, sighing.

“Yeah, you guys are as subtle as an elephant in a small room,” Alex admits. “But at least now, you guys can be together. Kelley probably just got Christen to say she likes you too.”

Tobin hisses, “Damn it, Kelley. Let me guess she’s trying to be a matchmaker again? I’m going to kill Hope for letting her do this.”

“Why? It’s a good idea and it’s working. You both like each other and now you can be a real couple instead of the weird ‘ _friendship_ ’ you guys have right now,” Alex emphasizes.

“No, this is a terrible idea and you guys need to stop. Christen and I are fine. We...already talked about it,” Tobin reveals, closing her eyes and rubbing her face with her hand.

“You have?! And you’re still not together? What the hell? Why not?” Alex rattles off questions, but doesn’t let Tobin answer them, “Wait, hang on. Give me a sec.”

Pulling out her phone, Alex begins furiously typing what Tobin assumes to be a text, though she isn’t sure who the recipient is. Once the sound of a text being sent fills the silence they’ve fallen into, Alex puts her phone down on the table and just stares at Tobin. She has so many questions, but she decides to wait for everyone else to come because she just sent an emergency meeting text in their team group chat.

Within minutes, the team is filing into the previously abandoned room and taking seats. Kelley and Christen are last to arrive and everyone is curious as to what Alex could have summoned them for.

“Sit,” she tells Christen, pointing to the empty chair next to Tobin. Christen obeys, sending a questioning glance. They have a conversation with their eyes. It’s quick but when Tobin gives a small nod, Christen knows what’s about to happen.

“What’s wrong Alex? Why are we here again?” Kelley asks the question they all have.

“We have a new development in Operation Chocolate Turtle,” Alex says, staring at Tobin.

“What the hell is Operation Chocolate Turtle?” Christen asks, her voice filled with confusion.

“Alex! I told you we’re supposed to be stealthy! Way to blow our cover!” Kelley whines.

“It doesn’t matter. Were you successful?” Alex looks at Kelley.

Kelley nods, “Yep.”

“Good, so was I. But that’s not all, apparently, our friends have really been holding out on us. Tobin, tell her what you told me,” Alex says.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tobin rubs her neck awkwardly. She hates this attention and she just wants this to be over.

“Yes, you do. Tell them,” Alex instructs.

“Alex, just stop. I told you to leave it alone. All of you, this is stupid. I’m leaving,” Tobin stands up frustrated.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Alex blocks her path and Kelley steps in beside her, guiding Tobin back into her chair.

“Alex, just tell us since Tobin obviously won’t,” Kelley says, getting annoyed with this back and forth.

“She said they already talked about it,” Alex fills everyone in.

“Hold up. You guys already know you like each other and you’ve talked about it, but you’re still not together? Are you kidding me? What more do you need? You like her and she likes you,” Kelley says, pointing back and forth at them.

“It’s not that-”

“Oh my God, this is ridiculous. Okay, everyone out,” Kelley cuts off Tobin. She ushers the team out, making sure to keep her two victims in their seats. Once the room is empty, save Tobin, Christen and herself, she says, “Okay, I’m locking you in here until you guys stop being stupid and figure your shit out. Talk, kiss, makeout, have sex. I don’t care. Call me when you’re together and I’ll let you out,” Kelley says closing the door.

Tobin and Christen stare at the door as the sound of it slamming echos throughout the room. The silence between them is comfortable.

Tobin disturbs the peace first, turning her body to face Christen. Biting her lip, she stares at the forward gauging her reaction, “So, what did you tell Kelley?”

“She just wanted me to admit I liked you. I did,” Christen says, but Tobin can tell that she’s holding back.

“What else?”

“She asked me why we weren’t together. I told her we were, just taking things slow,” Christen smirks.

Tobin chuckles, “YES! I won!”

“Um, I don’t think so. You told Alex we talked about your feelings. I won.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t actually say we were dating. _You did_ ,” Tobin argues.

“Yeah, well what you said led to this. Kelley didn’t even pick up on mine, so it doesn’t count.”

“So? You still caved. You lost.”

“So did you!”

“Yeah, but not explicitly! So that means I won,” Tobin deducts.

“We both caved though, so neither of us won,” Christen tries to get a win for them both.

“Not true, but since you’re cute I’ll call it a tie,” Tobin rolls her eyes.

Christen smiles, “See, now neither of us has to massage the other’s feet.”

“But I was so looking forward to a nice foot rub. The cleats I wore today were especially tight,” Tobin pouts, but Christen knows she’s teasing.

“Aww, you poor little baby,” Christen coos, placing a kiss on Tobin’s lips.

The pout on the midfielder’s face turns into a broad grin and she leans in, deepening the kiss.

“Do you want to do the honors or shall I?” Tobin says holding up her phone, when she pulls away.

“I will,” Christen smiles, but there’s something devious about it. She pulls out her own phone and begins to dial Kelley’s number. Before pressing call, she prepares herself, “Play along.”

The phone doesn’t even get through the first ring when Kelley answers, “Is Operation Chocolate Turtle complete?”

Christen sniffles, “No. Kell, can you please just let us out? This isn’t going to work.”

“WHAT? WHY? ARE YOU CRYING? WHAT HAPPENED?” Kelley’s voice is so loud, especially on speaker and both Tobin and Christen have difficulty trying not to laugh.

“Kelley, I told you to let it go. It’s not going to work, this ruined everything,” Christen adds more sniffling in between words accenting her performance with a hiccup and even a voice crack.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry Christen,” Kelley tells her guiltily. “Hang on, I’m on my way down, I’ll let you out in a second.”

The line is filled with rustling and a “We fucked up guys. Christen’s crying,” followed by a lot of expletives from different, but familiar voices.

Tobin has to bite on her hand so she doesn’t give them away. Christen quietly lets out a few chuckles.

“Okay, I’m coming. Just hold on,” Kelley says before hanging up.

Once Christen clicks her phone off, she and Tobin break down.

Serves them right.

“Should we put on a show?” Christen asks, raising her eyebrows.

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Tobin agrees readily, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

“Then let the fun begin,” Christen says quickly, with a smile. “Oh by the way, sorry for what I’m about to do to you,” she apologizes placing a peck on Tobin’s lips.

“Wait, what are you-” Tobin starts to question, a little bit worried.

Her worry is short lived because the door is suddenly thrown open rather loudly and Kelley marches in flanked by the rest of the team, all with panicked expressions on their faces. They stop just inside the room, trying to gauge the situation because Christen is facing Tobin, her back to the team with shaking shoulders that very much looks like she’s sobbing uncontrollably.

Tobin looks at her, intrigued, but doing her best to look guilty and sad. Christen apparently has experience in acting because her fake crying is incredibly believable and almost too good. Tobin awkwardly places a hand on Christen’s shoulder and tries to say something comforting, to which Christen responds by shaking off her hand.

“Fuck. What happened? Why is Christen crying? What did you do Tobin?!” Kelley says, her pitch higher than normal.

“Me? I didn’t do anything. I just said that maybe we should just stay friends,” Tobin states as though it’s a normal as talking about the weather.

“WHAT? Why would you say that?” Kelley screams, arms flailing and the rest of the team is slightly freaking out as well. This was not how things were supposed to go. They were supposed to have a new USWNT couple by now, not this mess.

“Because this is stressful. It’s too much to handle. I mean all of you trying to get involved is so much pressure, I can’t deal with the rest of the world watching our every move. It’s weird even with you guys being so close, but strangers would be too much,” Tobin tells them. “And honestly Christen and I just aren’t compatible you know? Like she’s too much of a control freak and really I was just looking for some fun to pass the time and-”

Before Tobin can continue on, the sound of Christen’s hand coming in contact with her cheek echoes throughout the room. The gasps of surprise nearly drown out Tobin’s squeal of pain.

“What the hell?! Christen!” Tobin yelps, clutching her stinging cheek.

“Fuck you, Tobin,” Christen growls before swiftly turning around, tears still slowly streaming down her face. She stalks toward Kelley, glaring, “This is all your fault.” Pointing at Kelley, she continues, “If you’d just minded your own damn business and stayed out of it, everything would be fine. You ruined everything.”

“Oh my God, no, no, no! I can fix this! Everything’s going to be okay. I mean you both really like each other and you’re so good for each other. We’ll stay out of it, just don’t let my stupidity ruin something good. I’m so sorry,” Kelley apologizes frantically.

“No you can't!” Christen sobs and she chokes on her fake tears, trying to hold in her laugh as best as she can, disguising it as a cough. “I told you we were taking it slow to figure it out, you just never listen, do you?”

“No, this wasn't supposed to happen! You guys are supposed to admit you like each other and then get married and live happily ever after! It was supposed to be like in the movies!” Kelley cries distressed.

“Yeah well life isn't a fucking movie,” Tobin spits out. “We were fine, everything was perfect before you got involved.”

“I know! Fuck, I messed up okay? Don't let this ruin your future! I won't ever do something like this again,” Kelley begs, needing everything to be okay so she doesn't feel like the shittiest friend ever.

“Good, next time just ask. It would've have saved you a whole lot of time,” Christen ends her fake tantrum, resuming her normal demeanor. Turning to the rest of the team, she adds, “And the rest of you really shouldn't follow along with her plans.”

“Wait…” Kelley says slowly, “what’s going on?”

“You, my friends, just got taught a lesson. Don’t meddle in people’s personal lives,” Tobin says, smirking.

“Wait, so you guys aren’t mad at each other?”

“At each other? Absolutely not. At you guys? A little bit, but more annoyed than mad,” Christen shrugs.

“So, I didn’t ruin everything?” Kelley asks carefully.

“Not this time, so I would stop while you’re ahead,” Christen warns.

“Noted, but just to be clear, we’re good right?” Kelley clarifies.

“As long as you stop intervening in people’s personal lives, we’re fine. Seriously just talk to me next time instead of trying to make a plan behind my back.”

“Deal,” Kelley promises quickly, thankful to be out of trouble.

“Wait, what about you and Tobin?” Alex interjects for the entire group.

Smirks instantly appear on both of the faces of the girls in question.

“I'm gonna go wash my face, it's a mess,” Christen says, starting to walk toward the door. “You coming babe? We should get some ice on your face, sorry about that,” She says as she looks back at Tobin.

“Of course,” Tobin replies, catching up to her. 20 jaws drop as they stare after them. As the girls pass the group, Hope smirks and holds up each of her hands. Tobin and Christen each slap one as they pass her.

“Nice job, especially you Chris. Oscar winning material,” Hope laughs.

“Thanks,” Christen smiles. “I think the slap really pushed it over, don’t you?”

“Oh yeah, I almost believed it,” Hope muses, replaying the scene in her mind. “I think even Tobin almost believed it, she looked like you literally broke her heart.”

“Well I wasn’t expecting her to slap me! Next time can we just leave that part out?” Tobin pouts, rubbing her cheek that’s still pink from the contact.

“I warned you, but I if we ever need to fake fight again, I’ll just throw food at you or something. I’m really sorry, I just got caught up in the moment,” Christen tells Tobin, grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on the cheek she slapped.

“What. The. _Fuck_ ,” Kelley hisses, as she watches the exchange.

“See you later, Hope. I’m gonna have Meryl Streep over here get me some ice. Bye!” Tobin says quickly, pulling Christen with her as she fast walks out of the room and as far away from the blow up that's about to happen as she can get.

As soon as the door closes behind them, 20 sets of eyes stare at Hope. Some glaring, some curiously.

“What the fuck just happened?” Kling asks, looking around to make sure she's not dreaming.

“I told you guys it was a bad idea. You really should've left it alone and just asked them what was going on like normal, responsible adults,” Hope shrugs.

“You knew this whole time and you didn't tell us?! You didn't tell me?” Kelley asks, a hint of anger and hurt in her voice.

“I told you to stay out of it! You needed to learn a lesson. You should've learned after last time. All you had to do was talk to either of them, but no you just had to come up with Chocolate Thunder-”

“Chocolate Turtle!”

“Whatever, the point is the three of us know better than anyone else how awful your ideas are, especially when you drag others into it. I love you, babe, but sometimes you do things without thinking that can really end up badly,” Hope says gently.

“So why didn’t you just tell me they were together? I would have stopped!” Kelley cries frustratedly. “I feel like an asshole right now.”

“I tried to tell you it was a bad idea, but have you ever met yourself?” Hope tries to joke. “And besides, we all agreed you needed to be taught a lesson so it won’t happen again.”

“I hate you,” Kelley pouts, crossing her arms like a child.

“No you don’t. You’re just mad because you can’t claim you’re the reason that Tobin and Christen got together in the future,” Hope smirks, knowing it’s safe to get closer to her girlfriend.

“I just wanted bragging rights. I would’ve been a lock for godmother and I would’ve made them name their firstborn after me!” Kelley exclaims.

“I guess you’ll just have to find another way to make that happen,” Hope laughs placing a kiss on Kelley’s lips.

“Oh, I will. Kelley Heath-Press is going to be a soccer star!” Kelley says determinedly.

“Wait, so they’re definitely together right?” Alex asks, wanting confirmation.

“Yup, Operation Chocolate Turtle was complete before it started,” Hope smirks.


End file.
